


There’s Nothing Like This

by WiseGirlEverdeen



Category: Miss Americana & The Heartbreak Prince - Taylor Swift (Song), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Album: Lover (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bittersweet Ending, Blue - Freeform, F/M, I’m not too sure how to tag this work, Miss Americana, Popularity, Prom, Prom Queen, Song: Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince (Taylor Swift), Taylor Swift - Freeform, heartbreak prince, rebel, sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseGirlEverdeen/pseuds/WiseGirlEverdeen
Summary: “It’s you and me, that’s my whole worldThey whisper in the hallways ‘she’s a bad, bad, girl’ (ok)The whole school is rolling fake diceYou play stupid games, you win stupid prizesIt’s you and me, there’s nothing like thisMiss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince (ok)So sad, we paint the town blueVoted most likely to run away with you...”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	There’s Nothing Like This

I love him. I do. Ever since I saw him, he has been all I wanted. We were crowned king and queen of homecoming and I have never felt as I did that night. My parents would always tell me stories, stories of our family’s legacy. My mother was prom queen and my father was prom king. So were their parents. “You should marry him when you’re both out of college,” they’d say. He was the golden boy in high school, you know he’s the one for you. My life was perfect. 

But then it wasn’t. I felt on top of the world. Then I saw him kissing another girl. I wasn’t sure what to think anymore. I felt hurt, betrayed. But no one could know. No one could see how I felt. Smile. 

And then Monday came. It was the talk of the school. Whispers and stares were pointed in my direction. I let it go. Smile and nod and you’ll get through it. 

Prom came. I was queen and he was king. Everything seemed okay. It was as if nothing had changed. But my facade cracked. I couldn’t do this anymore. So I ran. I ran into the forest, my once light pink dress muddy and torn. I didn’t care. No one was there to see me. 

But you were. You walked up to me. You held out your hand and told me it would be okay. I wanted you. But no one knew. No one could ever know. Still, you showed me more kindness in those five minutes than anyone else has. Ever. 

I hoped we’d meet again one day. You never seemed truly happy either. Maybe we were more alike than we thought. It was wishful thinking but I couldn’t help myself. It’s been a long time coming. 

One more week. One more week and I’d be done with high school forever. That week was the worst week of my life. The whispering got louder and all anyone would talk about was my breakdown at prom. I’m surrounded by snakes. By people with no personality. They rely on “he said, she said“ and the one with the most gossip makes it out on top. It’s all a game, a popularity contest and for the first time, I’ve lost. But does anyone ever really win?

He’s there. Talking, laughing. He still has his friends. I lost all of mine once I lost my status. Who knew what one slip-up can do. I can’t stand the sight anymore. I start to walk away, avoiding eye contact with everybody but you stop me. You talk to me. You believe in me.

My parents are furious. So am I. They don’t want me to throw my life away, but I couldn’t care less. I have nothing good anymore. I burn all of the pictures with him in them and scream and cry into my pillow. But it’s okay. No one can see me. No one knows. 

Something has happened to me since we met. You’ve been fiercely loyal and always in my corner. It’s been a while since someone has felt that way about me. You want to hurt them for hurting me, but I stop you. It’s no use. They’re not worth it. I manage to convince you that it’s a battle we’re going to win, just not right now.

You’ve become my whole world. I stopped caring what others think. A few days into summer vacation, you asked me to run away with you. I said yes. We stopped at the school first and pulled out cans of blue spray paint. We painted our legacy on the brick walls. We told our story. And then we left without looking back. For the first time in my life, I am truly happy. 

Looking through our old yearbooks, back to that fateful day, we will be remembered. We will be known. We will win that battle. Miss Americana, the perfect, popular girl and the Heartbreak Prince, the only one who ever showed her any true kindness. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by “Miss Americana and the Heartbreak Prince” by Taylor Swift. It’s slightly different from my usual writing style, I hope you liked it!


End file.
